Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket
, es una serie de animación japonesa en formato OVA de 1989 perteneciente a la franquicia Gundam. Es la primera serie de este tipo en ser producida en la franquicia. La serie fue dirigida por Fumihiko Takayama, siendo esta la primera vez en que alguien diferente a Yoshiyuki Tomino (creador de Gundam) tuvo al oportunidad de dirigir una producción de Gundam. El OVA fue lanzado en el año 1989 para conmemorar el décimo aniversario de Gundam. El subtitulo, "War in the Pocket," (Literalmente Guerra en el Bolsillo) hace referencia a una pequeña historia personal, una historia paralela que se enfoca en las experiencias de un niño de diez años durante la Guerra de un Año. Argumento La serie esta cronológicamente ambientada en Diciembre, durante el año 0079 del Universal Century. Agentes de Inteligencia de Zeon han identificado a un prototipo de Gundam en fase de desarrollo en una base de la Federación en el Ártico. Un equipo de fuerzas especiales es despachado para destruir el prototipo, pero antes de estos puedan cumplir su misión, el Gundam es lanzado al espacio. Cuando el Gundam llega a una base de la Federación ubicada en la colonia Libot de la neutral Sección 6, el Principado pone en marcha una operación encubierta para destruir al Gundam. Uno de los soldados asignados para la misión es el novato Bernard Wiseman. Sin embargo, la misión fracasa y todo el equipo es asesinado a excepción de Bernard. Después de estrellarse en su Mobile Suit Zaku II Kai, Bernard logra hacerse amigo de Alfred Izuhura y de Christina Mackenzie (sin saber que ella es la piloto de pruebas del Gundam). A medida que Bernard repara su Mobile Suit, Christina y él se van enamorando sin advertir entre ellos cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de cada quién. Más tarde, Bernard descubre que Zeon destruirá la Colonia Libot con armas nucleares en caso de que no pueda destruir al Gundam. Sintiendo que no hay otra opción, Bernard aborda su Mobile Suit Zaku II Kai y sale a buscar al Gundam para destruirlo. Automáticamente las alarmas de la colonia se disparan y Christina despega a bordo del Gundam y ambos empiezan a luchar. Unos momentos más tarde, Alfred se entera por las noticias que la nave de Zeon que llevaba las armas nucleares fue capturada por federales, por lo tanto, Bernard ya no tiene por qué pelear. Alfred trata de detener a Bernard pero cuando llega al lugar de la batalla encuentra al Mobile Suit Zaku Kai de Bernard totalmente destruido y a Christina siendo sacada del Gundam herida. Después, Christina le dice a Alfred que ella se irá de la colonia Libot y le pide que se despida de Bernard por ella, aún sin saber que ella ya lo había matado. Alfred no tiene el corazón para decirle la verdad y acuerda cumplir con su petición. Al final, el director de la escuela dio un discurso para hablar de los efectos de la guerra. Esto hace que Alfred recuerde a Bernard y empieza a llorar. Ignorando esto, sus amigos piensan que Alfred está triste por el final del conflicto. Estos le dicen que solo hay que esperar a que surja otra guerra divertida para ir a recoger artefactos al campo de batalla de nuevo. Esto implica que no todos los niños entienden los dolores de la guerra tal y como lo hace Alfred, siendo esta ignorancia la que prepara el terreno para conflictos futuros. Episodios # How Many Miles to the Battlefield? # Reflections in a Brown Eye # And at the End of the Rainbow? # Over the River and Through the Woods # Say it Ain't so, Bernie! # War in the Pocket Personajes Civiles * Alfred Izuruha * Chay * Telcott * Dorothy * Richard Lunland * Dolores Haynes * Sr. Mackenzie * Sra. Mackenzie * Michiko Izuruha * Ems Izuruha Federación Terrestre * Christina Mackenzie * Stuart Principado de Zeon * Bernard Wiseman * Steiner Hardy * Gabriel Ramirez Garcia * Mikhail Kaminsky * Andy Strauss * Killing * Von Helsing * Charlie * Rugens * Carioca Máquinas Federación Terrestre ;Mobile Suits * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" * RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type * RGM-79G GM Command ** RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type * RGM-79SP GM Sniper II * RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type ;Unidades de Apoyo * 63 STS "Ginga" * Medea * LMSD-76 Gray Phantom Principado de Zeon ;Mobile Suits * MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai * MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II * MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger * MS-18E Kämpfer * MSM-03C Hygogg * MSM-07E Z'Gok-E ;Unidades de Apoyo * Submarino de combate Clase Jukon ''(U-99) * Crucero ligero Clase ''Musai * Crucero de Asalto Clase Tivvay Republica de Riah ;Mobile Suits * RH-35E Riah 35 Draken-E Producción y Desarrollo La serie fue estrenada el 25 de marzo de 1989 en coincidencia con las celebraciones del décimo aniversario de la franquicia Gundam. La historia no fue escrita por Tomino, sino por Hiroyuki Yamaga. Gundam 0080 también marcó una diferencia significativa apartándose del constante tema de los Newtypes, una cuestión que siempre ha sido abordada en la linea de tiempo Universal Century, desde Mobile Suit Gundam hasta Char's Counterattack. La ausencia de este tema le permitió a la serie atraer a nuevas audiencias sin ningún gusto especial por Gundam o por el trabajo de Tomino. Esta tendencia continúo manifestándose en posteriores secuelas de Gundam, enfocándose en soldados ordinarios y en personas comunes en medio de estos conflictos. El diseño de los personajes estuvo a cargo de Haruhiko Mikimoto (Conocido por su trabajo Macross Megazone 23, Gunbuster). Gundam 0080 también comenzó una larga tradición de rediseños retroactivos. Yutaka Izubuchi actualizó los diseños mecánicos e indumentarias de la época de la serie original y, desde entonces, cada nuevo equipo creativo le ha aplicado su propio estilo a naves, trajes, colonias, robots y demás elementos de la franquicia. ;Música El tema de apertura se titula "Itsuka Sora ni Todoite" (いつか空に届いて; Algun Día alcanzaremos el cielo) y el de clausura como "Tooi Kioku (遠い記憶; Memoria Distante)". Ambos temas fueron interpretados por la cantante Megumi Shiina. Recepción y Critica Yoshiyuki Tomino, que no estuvo involucrado en la producción del programa, fue entrevistado por la revista Newtype en su edición de abril de 1989, justo después del estreno del primer episodio. Tomino elogió al director por el esfuerzo que este hizo en hacer que la serie fuese más realista, al enfocarse en otras cosas aparte de las batallas con robots. Sin embargo, Tomino también hizo mención de dos fallos: Se hizo más énfasis en enfocar la del cielo azul dentro de la colonia más que en las otras partes del cilindro que la compone, que queda a una distancia de 6.4 km y a los niños siendo evacuados de sus escuelas durante una alerta de ataque. Tomino pensó que evacuar a los niños en medio de un ataque con la escuela estando tan cerca del área atacada era algo irreal; lo más lógico hubiera sido cerrar la escuela y llevar a los niños hacia un refugio. Navegación Categoría:Series Gundam Categoría:Series situadas en Universal Century